


Turned Back Time

by ShippingApprovalServicesLM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil Albus Dumbledore, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Character Development, Depressed Harry, Drarry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Good and Evil, Hogwarts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Turned Back Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingApprovalServicesLM/pseuds/ShippingApprovalServicesLM
Summary: Our childhood favourite. But now he has turned back time, determined to change his behaviour and thereby change the destiny of himself and the entire wizarding world. Contains Drarry (∩¬◡¬)⊃━☆ﾟ.*-DISCONTINUED-





	1. Turned Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our childhood favourite. But now he has turned back time, determined to change his behaviour and thereby change the destiny of himself and the entire wizarding world.

I step out of the train. The chaotic noise of the other first years makes the station a true hellhole. I search the crowd for any familiar faces, two in particular. The other soon-to-be Slytherins of whom I had sat together with within the train had no idea that I had already tried this before. Suddenly my eyes catch the sudden movements of the old gang. Not mine, of course. Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. I remember my hatred for his kind and a sudden feeling of shame rushes over me. I run my hand through my hair. It's stiff. I don't like it. Almost no one else wears their hair like that. I sigh. I'm ready for this. At least I hope I am. Hagrid has almost finished gathering all the first years. How long should I wait before I confront them? It didn't work that great the last time but maybe I should introduce myself at the same time as before. Or maybe I should introduce myself right now. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do! The first first-years have already boarded some of the boats. I'd rather hurry up if I would have to join them. Now, how should I begin? The obvious choice would be befriending Harry but maybe Hermione and Ron is a more subtle way of starting the relationship. I mean, if I introduce myself to Harry he might just think it's because of his fame. I once again search the crowd. Ron and Harry have already boarded the boats so I guess I have to go look for Hermione.

I find Hermione right by my side and I carefully and subtly make sure that we end in the same boat. Now, I find myself sitting beside Hermione in awkward silence. She seems like she wants to start a conversation so I guess that's a great sign. I breathe in slowly. "Hi" I say without turning my head in her direction. I feel a little vibration going through the boat when she suddenly turns her head in my way. "Hi" she says and looks down on the floor of the boat. "I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" I ask her and try to smile convincingly. It seemed to work because she started talking incessantly. I believe she was talking about Hogwarts or something, but it didn't really interest me. But she was talking to me. The first part of my planned seemed to be working. 

But then a thought occurred. What if me becoming friends with Hermione keeps her from feeling the need to become friend with Ron and Harry? I guess I just have to make sure they become friends after all.

\------------------

I never realised that Hermione was so nice. I might have judged her in the past due to her being a mudblood, but she was amazing nonetheless. Besides, after all I have been through, I no longer care whether the blood is pure or not. We have now left the boat and entered the magnificent Hogwarts. I forgot how magical our first glimpse of Hogwarts had been, but everyone seemed so unconditionally impressed. Suddenly, while discussing spells with Hermione (who knew an awful lot for a first-year), we met Neville and fell into talk. I forgot how much he had changed over the years. He's so small now, I actually laughed a little when I saw him which he didn't exactly find encouraging and after that, he became awfully quiet and subconscious. I actually feel really bad about that.

We met McGonagall in the entrance hall and she led us up and stopped before the door which led to the dining room. She said something to the first-years, but I ignored it considering I've already heard her before. Besides, I was way too occupied being mesmerized by the fact that I got to live this over once again. As McGonagall turned around and headed into the dining hall leaving all the first-years in silence, I couldn't believe the tension that fell over the group. I felt like I had to somehow take the word, and yet I knew from experience that it probably wouldn't be all that great. 

I felt something strike my hand and my face turned red. I looked at Hermione who also was blushing and knew in an instant that she had accidentally struck my hand. She looked frightened at me, but she relaxed when I whispered; "Don't worry. I know it was an accident". She looked thankfully at me and I couldn't do anything but smile slightly. I looked at Harry and Ron. They seemed anxious. "Hey, do you know those guys over there?" I whispered to her. "Yeah, I met them on the train. It is the Harry Potter, you know?" she whispered back, and I was relieved to hear that they had already made each others acquaintance. I saw Ron whisper something to Harry while gesticulating in my way. I kinda wished that they were talking about Hermione, but somehow I knew that it was I who was the subject of their conversation, and I looked down with a red hot face, once again blushing. This is silly. How can I become friends with them with Weasley's obvious prejudice? Though I do realise that I was never better.

I sighed and as the door opened up to the dining hall I stayed in the back of the crowd. As McGonagall told us the disposition of the ceremony after the hat had sung its song, Hermione was the first to get called up. "Good luck" I said and smiled at her. She slowly breathed in and began walking up to the hat. I already knew that she was going to end up in Gryffindor, and yet I still followed her ceremony thoroughly. "...Ravenclaw" the hat said. My face turned white whilst I saw the Ravenclaw table cheer for their new student. "This must be a mistake" I whispered to myself. "Draco Malfoy" said the teacher. I once again saw Weasley whisper in Harry's ear as I walked through the crowd to the hat. As I sat down on the chair and got the hat on my head I started whispering "please let me be a Ravenclaw" over and over very fast and very quiet. It was really weird. "You're not from around here, are you?" the hat uttered obviously smirking. Bloody hell. I began freaking out as I immediately knew that the hat could see my past.

\-------------------------

Something was definitely wrong. I was sitting next to Hermione and NEVILLE at the Ravenclaw table. Also, the quirky, yet charming Luna Lovegood was accompanying us. But just the fact that Neville and Hermione had ended at a different house somehow haunted me - could it be possible that I had changed the past already? And if so, how? What could I possibly have done to change the faith and house of these brilliant wizards? It couldn't have been the mere act of just casually befriending the two - or could it? As a million thoughts were circling my mind I suddenly realised that the students and teachers had become silent and had their attention drawn by the white-bearded eccentric, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I glared and let out a small growl. It was all his fault. To this day I still don't get how he managed to charm every single student at Hogwarts - for some reason I didn't get affected by his spell after I time jumped - perhaps because of the time travelling or maybe the knowledge regarding his lies and tricks. 

I peeked at Harry James Potter, sitting with the immoral Ronald Bilius Weasley at the Gryffindor table. Just the sight of the lying brat sitting by the side of one of time's greatest wizards sent my blood boiling and I immediately started scheming for both Ronald's and Dumbledore's death. I directed my attention away from the two and decided to join in on the dinner conversation. The topic was Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandma. Augusta had apparently encouraged the boy to take Transfiguration, implying that was one of the subjects she herself had excelled at. Seemingly Augusta had also thought her grandson to be a squib and as Neville told stories about his stern grandmother I felt a bond - a link starting to connect us. A growing platonic friendship. I had never felt anything like this before. Sure, I have always had friends, but never have I been friends with anyone who had had such courage to open up to me in that kind of way. Neville probably also felt some kind of bonding from sharing his stories with someone as excellent at listening as I was - though that bit turned out not always to be true. The conversation went on for quite a while - we talked about anything and everything and it suddenly became very clear that our little group of four were to be something great - something quite spectacular.

\----------------------

The evening went splendidly - for a moment I completely lost track of time and purpose. We had already been shown to our rooms and (with the help of a little magic) I had already unpacked. Pity that it didn't occur to me earlier - I guess I'll just have to get in contact with Harry tomorrow. He needs to know about the charm and about the real intentions of the Weasleys and Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy (~￣▽￣)~  
> \- Marioki


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Hermione and Neville have all been placed in the house of Ravenclaw. Now Draco has to confront Harry and somehow convince him that what he's saying is really true... But how can he possibly contact Harry with his bodyguard, Ron Weasley, always by his side?

Today the school year starts for real. At breakfast Luna Lovegood has returned to the Hufflepuff table - I was confused but apparently, she had been somewhat intrigued by all the new first years at the Ravenclaw table, so she had decided to join us (though I were quite surprised to hear that she wasn't placed at the ravenclaw table, like she was supposed to. Perhaps another thing I changed?). We have the first classes today, and I swiftly decided to confront Harry before classes - partially so it wouldn’t ruin the studies but also because I wasn’t sure whether I could hold it in for much longer. Just the fact that Harry was still incompetently and blindly believing and following the lies of Albus Dumbledore made me shiver with hatred. But how should I commence interaction with the seemingly unapproachable celebrity? First, I had to make sure that scheming Weasley was nowhere near him - we wouldn’t want him to start blathering about how much he despises me and my family or how my family were almost certainly death eaters. That just meant that I had to catch Harry at a time, where he was alone, and that couldn’t possibly be that hard, right? 

\----------------

Confronting Harry turned out to be harder than first presumed - the boy was never alone. Either he was with Ron Weasley or with Albus Dumbledore. The two never left the poor guy alone. Though I tried almost a hundred times he never seemed to notice me - probably due to some spell cast by Dumbledore himself. Perhaps he had somehow figured out just how threatening I really was. But whether it was a spell or not, it somehow felt like a blow to the stomach every time I felt the shame of rejection. But I think I have come up with a somewhat decent plan. Hermione and Harry have started to become closer. Ron hasn’t done anything about it - he actually seemed quite infatuated with the charming mudblood and I felt very jealous at Ron. Not because he got to spend time with Hermione, but because he started assembling the same group as he had the last time, and if both Harry and Hermione begin believing unconditionally in Ron’s lies, we’re all doomed. But Harry also seemed quite interested in what Hermione had to say. Perhaps because she was the cleverest student, after me, out of all the first years. At the beginning of classes, Hermione had realized that her knowledge was inferior compared to my own - and considering that I had already taken the year, with the exact same curriculum and outstanding grades and effort it really wasn’t that weird. Yet, it felt kind of amazing to be better than THE Hermione Granger. She didn't like it that much though. Every time I raised my hand and the teacher nodded in awe of my academical accomplishments she shivered with jealousy - but it didn't ruin our friendship, thankfully.

When the classes ended we all met up at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Hermione and I told Neville about how wonderful our day had been, expecting to get a somewhat pleasant story of a well-used day. But Neville continued to stare intensely into his glass and didn't say a word. "Neville? Are you okay?,, I asked. He looked up at me and finally started speaking up. Apparently, he had had a very bad day - it had been nothing like my day or Hermione's. He hadn't been able to answer a single question from the teacher correctly, and as many teachers had already chosen their favourite pupils, he already knew that he wasn't going to be amongst them. He started shaking at stuttering something about his grandmother and how she was going to be very disappointed in him. Hermione started comforting him as he had started to shake furiously and her calming voice immediately made Neville a little calmer. As Hermione heroically showed her passion for friendship and for the well-being of everyone around her, I couldn't do anything but sit stunned about how hard a time Neville had had. "Did you have herbology today?,, I asked, recalling how he been an absolute wonderchild in that specific subject. He shook his head and said that he was going to have it tomorrow. "Ok then... remember to raise your hand a lot in that class - I have a feeling that herbology will be the subject where you will finally get to show your worth!,,. He looked up at me, and I tried to send him a calming smile - it seemed to work because he started giggling and as I asked him what was so funny he replied; "Your face! That's the goofiest smile I have ever seen. It almost looks like you have never smiled before and suddenly decided to give it a go, and the outcome is hilarious,,. Hermione looked at me as well, and I tried smiling once again. They both exploded with laughter, and I started laughing too. It took a while for us to calm down, but when it finally happened I could feel that the tension that had ruled our group before was now gone with the wind and all there was left was three happy students, ready to learn, not only the scholarly subjects but also the friendly bonds that can be made. Now I saw my chance and grabbed it with both my hands. I turned to Hermione and asked her; "You've become friends with Harry Potter, right?,,. For some reason, she blushed and I couldn't help but smile - I knew all too well what kind of influence that stupid smile had on a person. "Maybe... Kind of... I mean, um...,, she seemed to struggle to find the words to say, so I started talking instead. "Can you perhaps introduce us? I mean, I would really like to be his friend, but I can't seem to find the courage to up and ask him myself,,. She nodded and we agreed to introduce us tomorrow - she thought it was too late to do it now, though I wouldn't have minded at all. Suddenly the table filled with the rest of the students and as the table gradually filled itself with various lavish dishes we continued talking about classes and all the wonders of Hogwarts.

\----------------------

As we had finally eaten we went to our rooms. I let Neville and Hermione go without me because I needed some time alone to think, and I didn't really feel like going up to my room at the moment. As I began roaming the castle I realized that I had never done something like this before - soon the prefects would start patrolling the castle, looking for bewildered students, such as myself. The halls were glamorously filled with beautiful paintings and vases and other artefacts which probably should have belonged to a museum. I suddenly laid my eyes upon the mirror to my side. Weirdly enough, I hadn't yet noticed that I had walked around looking like an eleven-year-old. I look so young and very pale. I had begun to wear my hair differently than I used to so instead of the stiff, almost greasy hair I had puffy, kind of messy hair. And I liked it. Apart from the colour it kind of reminded me of a certain someone. "We shouldn't be here,, I heard a familiar voice say. "I need to show you something,, the voices started moving away so I didn't hear the rest, but as I began pursuing them I realized they had begun fighting. "I told you no, Ron!,,. I looked around the corner and saw Ronald Weasley pulling Harry Potter in the direction of Dumbledores office. "Let go of me!,, he yelled, and Ron, rather palely, did so. Harry Ran all he could in the opposite direction and Ron just stood still, doing nothing. Probably shocked about how he could just leave him. In the middle of all the commotion, I managed to follow Harry to a little indoor garden. I couldn't believe I had never been here before. The grass was almost blue-ish-green and the white flowers reached up to the moonlight shining through a window up above. It was beautiful. Harry was sitting with his back turned to me, admiring the mighty, and very big flower in front of him. I suddenly realized that I didn't know what to say - how should I introduce myself? This walk around the castle had been for the cause of finding out exactly what I wanted to say to him, but now I had nothing. "Who are you? I know you are there.,, he said, calmly as I began panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy!  
> Leave a kudos if you do - thank you very much! ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> \- Marioki


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Draco can talk to Harry about everything - but how could he possibly tell him that all his life has been a lie?

I panicked, nervous sweat, which was definitely not welcome at this particular moment, started to take form and made my whole body feel icky and cold. I felt uncomfortable with his back against me and with him calling me out without even knowing me or being able to see me. Almost like when your parents talk to you and look at you, but not really LOOK at you at the same time - as if they don't actually see you. I was definitely very familiar with that specific feeling. "U-U-Um. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy,, I stuttered and immediately regretted it - I should have said something else... Or perhaps said it differently? Harry Potter let the flower go and turned around to face me. I awkwardly sat down on the stone in front of the one where he sat. It took some time, but finally, I grew the courage to meet his gaze. "Draco you say? Wow, I've never heard such a name before!,, he chuckled, and I instantly felt at ease. He was smiling, which was a good thing. He had such a charming and vexing smile. The mysterious blue light from above coloured his black hair and glasses, and I breathed in the fresh air filling the castle. I had to tell him. And so I did.

\------

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked down upon the innocent baby in his arms. Finally, he had finished the spell that would make Harry Potter look like the child of Lily and James Potter. When Lily and James died, they left their fortune to their favourite child in the world, Harry Lily Severus - the son of Severus Snape and Barty Crouch Jr. And now, the lost son of Severus and Barty. No one would ever look and this child and think that it didn’t look exactly like the kid, James and Lily never had. Albus only had to change a few memories for the story of Harry Potter, the chosen one, to become a reality.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked down upon the scarred baby in his arms. Finally, he had taken down the parents and now the only thing between him and the Potter-fortune was this innocent boy in front of him. He couldn’t just kill the boy - that would raise too much suspicion. So far he had managed to put the blame of the death of Lily J. Potter and James F. Potter on the rat-like friend of theirs - Peter Pettigrew.   
Now, all he had to do was to gain the trust of the little boy, Harry James Potter, and then beg that Harry would never find out about the advantages Dumbledore took of him. But as he had gained help from the Weasleys they too felt that they should get their share of Harry’s immense inheritance. Now that the Potter boy no longer had any parents to manage the Potter-bank account at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank they needed another father-figure for Harry to manage the account - and of course, he had signed up without further ado. This meant that he could draw money from the bank whenever he felt like it - and as he had given the ability to the Weasleys as well, so could they. 

Ideally, the boy would by himself think Albus as a worthy father-figure but as he could not be sure of this, he had no choice but to vex the boy, so that he would never even dream to question him, his past nor the Weasleys. This wasn’t very hard, in fact, he had been done something like this for years. Not exactly like this, but for years he had been changing the minds of every wizard and witch to the point where almost no one questioned him or his choices and everyone thought the real bad guy was Voldemort. Though, with that name, anyone would probably be considered evil. He chuckled at his own joke, finding it incredibly humorous and then left the baby at the doorstep of Lily’s sister’s house.

\--------

Harry didn’t seem to believe me at the beginning, but when I started talking about the Weasley’s his facial expression changed and it seemed that he too had made that connection long ago - perhaps because of the overwhelming kindness and forthcomingness that sent chills down your spine. As I finished telling the story Harry looked really weird. It made perfect sense that this wasn’t easy to grasp or understand, but it seemed that he was somehow in conflict with himself. I suddenly remembered all the charms and spells he was under, and I took the mixture I had brewed earlier from my bag and handed it to him. “This should enable you to think more freely, and no longer be under the influence of Dumbledore’s curse,, I said and he immediately grabbed the potion and started chugging it. I straightaway saw the difference in his face and his eyes; it was almost as if he had had some kind of foggy filter in his eyes but now I could only see the emerald eyes, as wake as ever and he looked adorably happy. “And… you said something about a spell that is making me look like Lily and James’ son… what about that spell?,, He sounded kind of weird when he said that - as if he was trying the words and not really meaning any of it. But I understood, it must be hard to learn that your whole life is based upon fake information and everything was a setup by the man you have looked up to your entire life. “The spell is easy - and if you want you can actually change back… I mean, if you have grown so fond of the old character and you don’t want to let him go,, I said, embarrassed about how obvious I made the fact that I liked how he looked now with his breathtaking green eyes and gorgeous smile that made my heart melt multiple times each minute. I showed him how to do the spell and he thanked me and asked me if we could meet here again tomorrow, same time, same place, same people. I laughed and said yes, and so we parted. Both with a smile on our lips as for good luck to the newly found friendship and perhaps as a wish for it to steadily grow into something more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you all enjoy!  
> \- Marioki (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. And everything in-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)

Our alone time swiftly became a part of our everyday routine - and of course, I’m talking about me and Harry when I say that. In the beginning, it was very obvious that he had troubles regarding his new identity - whether staying the good old Harry Potter was even an option anymore. And what was supposed to happen from here? Harry hadn’t removed the charm making him look like a Potter yet, and I’m not exactly sure whether he had seen it and just hasn’t told me yet or perhaps he just hadn’t gathered the appropriate amount of courage to look. During our time together we talked about anything - he already knew that I was the smartest guy out of all the first years, though I honestly didn’t feel like I deserved that title. Even though I always worked hard in classes in my “past life” so-to-speak, I was never the absolute best - that honour belonged to the brilliant Hermione Granger. I’m very thankful to her that she doesn’t mind being second-best - even though that’s not entirely true. She hates being second best, but she acts like she couldn’t care less when she is around me, because she just wants her best friend to be happy. I still haven’t quite understood the fact that my best friends were Harry, Hermione and Neville. I haven’t even spoken to any of my past Slytherin-friends, which was quite sad. In the break, I would get plenty of possibilities to catch up with them.

\---------------

Today the Ravenclaw table was filled with joyful chatter - Harry and I had apparently made it into respectively the Gryffindor quidditch and the Ravenclaw -team as the seeker, when Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick saw him during flying lessons - It was a marvellous lesson for Harry and I as we were the only ones who made it into the air and we both flew flawlessly and as if we were already experts. I don’t know where he had that kind of skills from, mine was from years of training, but his were developed in a matter of seconds. This very much proved the thing that I, in all honesty, had known from the very beginning - he was special, and talented too. And he was going to become mine.

“Draco, what do you think?,, Hermione asked and I looked back at the group, realizing that I had been staring at Harry for the last 15 minutes. Neville tried to cover a chuckle and Luna burst out in maniac-like laughter. Hermione tried to cover it as well, but I could see the slight smirk which started to form upon her lips. “What?,, I dumbfoundedly asked. “Nothing, we were just talking about Harry’s new position in the Gryffindor-team. And yours too, of course. We were just wondering who exactly this wonder boy is, who can achieve as much as our prodigy best friend,, Neville said the last part with a teasing look in his eyes, and Hermione could no longer hold it in. She too started laughing loudly and before I knew it we were all just sitting there almost choking in our own laughter. I looked at Harry and saw him smiling at me. I was embarrassed that I couldn’t stop laughing, but the awkwardness immediately faded when he started chuckling as well. I was so happy at that moment, I didn’t even realize that the dining room had gone silent and we were the only ones still laughing, with all eyes turned to us.

\----------------------

I loved our talks. The moonlight gently caressed Harry's hair as we once again commenced one of our wonderful conversations. This time I sat down next to him instead of in front of him - it somehow felt more intimate, which felt very nice. Our shoulders were touching and my head rested on his shoulder as we were both tired from the comprehensive schoolwork and the intense quidditch-training. The official season hadn’t started yet, but we just enjoyed going out to the quidditch area and “train” by doing various tasks on the brooms, like chasing each other, doing tricks and throwing round-shaped things to each other. Every time any of us would catch the thing we cheered like crazy and when we didn’t we slowly fell to the ground laughing. 

I had started to notice that Harry no longer spent his time with Ronald Weasley. We had talked about whether he should just try and act like nothing had happened - like he didn’t know that he had been lied to all of his life. But apparently that didn’t stick, and though I was happy that he no longer had to act as if he was someone he wasn’t in front of the person who was completely at fault, I felt a pinch in my heart every time I saw him sitting alone by the Gryffindor table. Not that it was even possible to sit alone, but he was never talking to anyone - either he was intensely staring at his food, or looking at me while we partially smiled and partially made funny grimaces to see who would make the other one laugh first. Earlier today he even sat at our table - I’m not even sure if that’s allowed but there he was. Hermione and Neville had already taken a liking to the boy and fell completely for his awkward yet confident charms that they didn’t really get, but they didn’t feel like they had to nonetheless. Later, Hermione told me that they knew about my crush and I started mildly trembling as my face turned crimson red and she just laughed it off and said there was nothing to worry about - It seemed like he liked me back. I really wanted to know what she meant by that. Could Harry really like me back? I don’t think so. I mean, since forever we have been sworn enemies. Though that was another life, like an alternate universe, I still felt that there was something holding Harry back - and I honestly didn’t mind. It just gave us more time to hang out and talk.

“Drey?,, Harry said. I realized that I had been daydreaming about past events from the few last days and I started fidgeting with my watch out of embarrassment. I didn’t even realize that he had used the cute nickname he had given me a few days ago. I hope he doesn’t think that I spaced out because he was boring or anything. But he just smiled and asked me how I would like it if his presence at the Ravenclaw-table became part of his routine as well. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest by the thought of Harry becoming such an important part of my daily life at Hogwarts - an once again, I didn’t mind at all. I nodded vigorously while chanting yes over and over in what felt like a minute. He started grinning and I smiled at him as well. 

“You know…,, Harry said not moving his gaze from the beautiful moonlit stone in the middle of the secret garden. “I didn’t tell you this before, because…. Honestly, I don’t know. Perhaps because it was embarrassing to admit that I am something else than I always thought,,. I corrected him and said that he wasn’t a something but a someone but he didn’t react, even though I was certain that it, under normal circumstances would have him grinning like a mad man. He paused in his speech and ran his hand through his hair. It was obvious that this particular subject was very fragile and very important to Harry. “Um. Yeah, so I tried that charm that you gave me. You know to see my true self?,, I nodded and prepared myself mentally - he as going to show it to me! “Well… I just thought that perhaps you wanted to see it?,,. I beamed and started nodding aggressively. He chuckled as he began chanting the spell, which would reveal my Harry’s true face.


	5. Harry (Lily) Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (∩¬◡¬)⊃━☆ﾟ.* - bring the gay
> 
> AN//I made a few changes to the story, but mostly grammatical changes so it should be fine... (^～^;)ゞ  
> \- Marioki

He was beautiful. His black hair had been allowed to grow very long due to years of neglect. The hair framed the most handsome boy I had ever seen - he was breathtaking. He was nothing like the old Harry Potter - cute and beautiful in his own, kind of awkward way. This boy in front of me left me speechless. Apparently, Harry took this silence as a token of dislike and he asked me; “is it that bad?,,. When he said that his hair followed his movement and turned into a humorous looking wreck. I forever regretted this moment as I began laughing, as Harry looked shook to the core. I finally got myself to stop laughing and took my wand, pointed at Harry and…. Gave him a haircut. At first, Harry almost looked frightened by the wand pointed at him, but he had grown to trust me and didn’t even mind. He knew I would never hurt him. The haircut only made him look more handsome and I needed to sit down for this. “Wow… you look… you’re so handsome.,, I didn’t realize it at first, but as Harry’s darkbrown eyes widened in surprise I realized that I just confessed to Harry that I found him extremely attracting. I took my hands to my mouth as he chuckled and sat down next to me. “So are you, you know that? And I really like what you did with your hair. It’s almost as laid back as mine. I never really cared for that slicked back look - though I must admit that you wore it with the utmost confidence, and it looked great on you. But I like it better now.,, He started babbling and it looked like he was embarrassed at how he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. That’s the Harry I know, I thought to myself, and once again rested my head on his shoulder. Apparently, I also fell asleep there.

I awoke in my bed, light shining on my face and a comfortable warmth filled the bed - not like the kind of warmth you usually wake up to, but as if I weren’t the only one in the bed. I smiled as I turned around to see a familiar face smiling back at me. And I screamed. Not out of fear but more shock and I fell out of the bed, hitting my head on the nightstand on my way. Turns out, we weren’t in my bedchamber at all - it was Harry’s. And now that I was no longer in the bed covered by the curtains, I suddenly felt the gaze of three boys. I turned around and saw Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan - and, of course, Harry. Dean and Seamus were sharing a bed as well, looking very lovesick and Harry just humorously stared at me in amused surprise. I hurriedly climbed back into bed and found Harry trying very hard not to burst out in laughter. It didn’t help that I looked so baffled when I came back into the bed, and suddenly I could see in his eyes that he couldn’t withstand it any longer. He burst out in laughter, and though I had grown to absolutely adore this laughter I tried to cover his mouth with my hand to silence it, just a bit. It didn’t work very well, as the holes between my fingers deemed the hand unuseful. I tried to think about another way to silence him - taking a pillow or the duvet would probably cause a scenery looking very suspicious. As I tried to figure out what to do, Harry stopped laughing by himself and I just sat there feeling very weird but at the same time somewhat at ease. I climbed back under the cover and tried to get some more sleep. Two arms wrapped around me and I turned around to face him. He grinned at me and I gently smiled back. “It’s nice having you here,, he whispered and I chuckled. “We could make this part of our daily routine as well,, I jokingly said, not sure where this kind of confidence came from. But Harry nodded slowly, and I suddenly came to realize that he didn’t see it as a joke - he actually wanted me here. I awkwardly moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I would have slept till noon if It wasn’t for classes. 

\-------------------

It was very quiet in the dining hall this morning. It was the beginning of the quidditch season, so you might think that everyone would be passionately talking about the upcoming game; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. But something had happened overnight which painted the mood at Hogwarts in a dark grey manner. Seemingly, Ronald Weasley had last night went out from the door (to search for Harry, and to get to talk with him about everything - this part was only known by Harry and myself because he told me). On his journey around the castle someone (or something) had caught him off guard and this morning he had been found laying on the ground, not moving. Dead. A shiver went down my spine, not because he didn’t deserve it - he most certainly did in my book - but Harry seemed unnervingly calm. Not knowing why I started hoping that perhaps Harry had finally had enough of the redhead and had gathered the immense courage that it took to finally take him out for good. But of course, Harry would never do that. Besides, the few people who had been walking the halls as well and who had seen Ronald said that the only other people they met where each other and an unknown and extremely handsome - like almost made in the picture of god, handsome - boy with black hair. I was pretty sure that it was Harry and I decided that I wanted to talk to him about it later - if he wanted revenge, I wanted to be able to assist him in some way. I decided to talk to him about it tonight, though still not certain whether this was his doing or not (though the description very much added up).

\--------------------

As we laid down to sleep - or probably more to talk - I put a charm on the area around the bed to avoid any sound escaping the bed. On the way to the bed, I noticed that Seamus and Dean weren’t sharing a bed anymore. They both looked very frightened and I really felt sorry for them - it must feel very unsettling to have lost a fellow classmate, and a boy from your own dorm to make matters worse. When I finished the charm I turned directly to Harry and met his gaze. We laid like that for a while until I finally opened my mouth and heard a voice - but it wasn’t me talking. Harry started talking instead, and I listened carefully. “You already know, don’t you? That it was me?,, he sounded as if he felt like he was guilty but still didn’t regret anything. “I feel no remorse, you know? I’m happy that he’s gone. He was a liar and a foolish idiot,,. I was a little shocked to hear such harsh words coming from Harry Potter but I remembered that he wasn’t Harry Potter - It was Harry Severus. And he was very much like his dad when it came to revenge - it must be served. “I know. And I’m on your side, you know? I support you if you feel the need for revenge,, I said. A sparkle lit up in his eyes as he took my hand and whispered; “that’s exactly what I needed to hear,,.

\---------------------

He brought me down to the girl’s bathroom - the one that no one ever used. “Um… Harry?,,. He shushed and I watched as he stopped in front of one of the many sinks and started hissing at it - almost snake-like. Before I knew it, that exact sink moved to reveal a hole. He, without letting go of my hand, jumped into the whole, and thereby dragged me along. We landed in a pile of bones - some seemingly human, some from animals. He directed me through the halls and as we came closer to our apparent destination, I started to hear a scream - It was Ginny. “Wait, I thought Ginny was still present at the table - wasn’t she?,,. He shook his head. “No, she told the professors that she had to go home to mourn her brother in union with her family. But she never got that far,, he said with a creepy and dramatic chuckle. We finally reached some kind of door with snakes on it. The snakes reacted to Harry hissing and the door opened revealing a gigantic room filled with a little water and beautiful snake sculptures. “Be careful,, he said. “A giant snake lives down here,,. I suddenly realized that this must be the cave of the basilisk which roamed during our second year at Hogwarts before I went back in time. And there in the middle was sitting, not only Ginny Weasley but what seemed to be the whole household of the Weasleys. An unused space with various items for withholding a wizard I assumed was for Dumbledore. Ginny was screaming and the rest of the Weasleys had either fainted or were perhaps sleeping - I didn’t know. When I looked at Harry I realized that he had changed into Harry Severus and Ginny started screaming even louder when she saw the face of her kidnapper. Harry apparently had caught the Weasleys while he was in his other form. I looked down and saw that he had too changed my appearance, and I hadn’t even realized. I looked like a mixture of a demon and an angel (an angelic demon, lulz) - almost just as handsome as Harry, but not quite. My hair was still blonde but my facial features more well-defined and I looked like I had just stepped out of some kind of movie about an angel/goody-two-shoes turning evil. And at some point, I grew very close to this appearance. Harry smiled at me as Ginny continued screaming. I suddenly realized that they were all in the middle of being tortured with numerous torture instruments. Harry stepped closer to me and as our faces met we had our first kiss in the chamber of secrets accompanied by the screams of Ginny Weasley and the hissing of the giant basilisk rising behind her. The snake rapidly attacked her and went back into its cave inside the giant man’s mouth and soon there was no other sound than our breathing and we just stood there for I don’t know how long.


	6. And everything in-between part 2 乁( ˙ ω˙乁)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ┗( ^o^)┛≡┏( ^o^)┓≡┗( ^o^)┛  
> Hope y'all having a nice day ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹  
> \- Marioki

It had been quite some time since our first kiss in the chamber of secrets accompanied by the satisfying screams of the broken lady demon (Ginny Weasley). Harry had permanently become part of my daily routine and I in his as we spent day and night together, talking about everything interesting and uninteresting alike. 

In the night we would shift between my bedroom and his, though anything remotely relationship-py had yet to be announced. I would have hoped that by now we would at least have something official, but deep down I knew it didn’t matter. Besides, everyone knew that we were an item anyway - I wasn’t kidding when I said that we spent both night and day together. Harry never sat at his own table anymore, and he saw Luna, Neville and Hermione as his own friends as well as mine. 

It was heaven on earth every time he was near, and as Christmas grew closer I tried to gather all the courage I could possibly have to ask Harry if he wanted to go home with me for the holiday break. 

But Harry had had a lot to deal with since the death of the Weasleys. Partially because he had to completely cover any clues which might tie him to the murder of the family, though I doubt there were many as his plan to abduct and kill the Weasleys had been the exact synonym to comprehensive and organized. Not only this, but he had also been spending many nights trying to figure out the plan for abducting Dumbledore - he knew that Dumbledore saw him as somewhat loyal to him, so that would be a major plus when it came to the actual act of abducting the wizard. 

So far, no one suspected Harry. Everyone suspected this new, extremely handsome fella who had been seen in the area of Ron Weasley, the first of the Weasleys to fall dead. Of course, no one suspected that this handsome godly figure was actually Harry Potter - not even Albus Dumbledore, as he had only seen him as a child and never since.

I had already begun planning the holiday. I was going to bring Harry to the HQ and introduce him to my parents, and other relatives. Also, there were all the so-called “death eaters” - a very horrible manner of speech to use about one's rightful saviours, though of course no one actually realizes that the death eaters hold said title opposed to being the horrible evil side which they are were often portraited as - thanks to Dumbledore. Also, I really wanted to introduce Harry to Voldemort, Snape and Barty. I hoped that Harry would be grateful if I introduced him to his parents and uncle, and maybe they would even get to see Harry Severus which would obviously be ideal, though I knew that I couldn’t make Harry do anything he didn’t want to.

Harry seemed to really have grown to like his real body. Every night before bed he would turn into his real self and I could just lay there staring at him for hours peacefully sleep. I wondered if perhaps I could…  
The door slammed open and a figure ran into the room. They started throwing around with everything and looking under the beds, almost as if they were searching for something. “Lumos,, I said and my wand immediately started glowing in a strong white manner. But the marauders were already gone and as I looked around in the trashed room I saw the terrified faces of Dean and Seamus - who had finally found back together - and the room which was very much torn apart. I woke up Harry, making sure that neither Dean nor Seamus saw Severus. He turned Potter and stepped out of bed. I used a spell to tidy up the room, and as we hadn’t learned that spell yet in class, of course, Harry thought I was a genius and wouldn’t stop rambling about my enormous intellect - sometimes he can be such a goof. I chuckled to myself as we laid back in bed trying to sleep.

I very soon decided that I couldn’t sleep so I chose to just watch Harry instead. In the darkness, I met the gaze of a set of dark brown eyes, and when Harry saw that I too was watching him he pulled me in close and gently pecked my forehead. I raised my head and as my lips met his I could feel all the tension from the upcoming holiday and the idea of maybe not being with Harry just wash away. Of course, I was going to be with Harry - where else would I be?

The next day I finally grew the courage to consult him about the holiday. He didn’t hesitate with thanking yes and as I enthusiastically began telling him all my plans for Christmas I noticed that He couldn’t help but smile, which coloured my face slightly redder than usual. At the morning table, everyone was very upbeat as both Harry and I had brought our quidditch teams to victory. Harry had been coerced to sit at his respective table, as his comrades paid tribute to their victor. My win had been some time ago but nonetheless, both Luna, Neville and Hermione were all very proud of both of us. As I watched his table almost dance around Harry I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Apparently, the ministry of magic had sent some of their best men and Aurors to Hogwarts to investigate the so-called Weasley versus God-incident (an absolutely terrible name, if you ask me). The Auror standing in the middle of them all, whom I assumed to be the leader turned around to face the Gryffindor table. To my horrific discovery, his gaze directly met Harry’s and I immediately saw that this man’s intentions were all but sweet and innocent.


	7. Chapter 7 - school stuff

Oh, shizzle - was Harry going to get caught? Why was that Auror looking at Harry so intensely? I decided to follow the Auror as he left the hall with his comrades, silently so that they wouldn’t notice me. When they reached the corner they stopped and started chatting about the death of the Weasley-family. I eavesdropped, but they didn’t say anything I didn’t already know - they just spoke about various aspects of the case, not mentioning Harry at all. The tall, mysterious guy who had been looking at Harry mentioned his name one time, but that was not related to the murders. Apparently, the tall guy had been told by Dumbledore recently to keep his eye closely to Harry - he didn’t know what he had meant by that, but I figured that Dumbledore must be suspecting Harry. He didn’t have any proof, because if he did he would already have captured Harry for another session of serious brainwashing. But just the fact that he found Harry suspicious was quite enough to make me worry - Harry had to be very careful from now on.

\---------------------

Back in the dining hall, the students had somewhat settled down. They had stopped celebrating Harry by dancing and now they just sat and talked about the game. It was no wonder that I hadn’t been as celebrated when I basically won the game for us - he was the chosen one after all. I couldn’t help but smile, seeing him so fluttered over all the attention. One of Harry’s most distinguishing traits was his confidence so his sudden shyness was absolutely adorable. I wanted to go over to his table and just be together with him, but instead, I sat down next to Neville and asked him how his day had been and where Luna and Hermione was. The day had started out splendidly and left Neville with an extra ounce of courage and he had finally stepped up and confessed to Hermione - during flying lessons. He looked horrified telling about his day and kept mumbling something about Hermione hating him. I patted him on the back and tried comforting him with words like “she probably didn’t hear you. You’re going to be fine” - I know, not very comforting. But it seemed to help just getting it out there and telling about his experience, so that was nice. Hermione did actually come and sat down in front of us a little after that. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t very awkward because none of them brought it up. Neville never actually got to tell me if Hermione accepted his feelings or not, though I did have a more or less accurate picture of Hermione’s acceptance from Neville’s reaction. Luna didn’t come at all but I guess she’s just free like that. 

\-------------------------

Hermione and I went to the next lesson together. We talked about everything possible from the interior of Hogwarts to recipes for various potions. We also agreed to someday try to make Felix Felicis - also known as liquid luck. We could use it for quests - we could push the very boundaries of the potion. The potion is said to make the owner so lucky that any attempt of doing anything would be successful, but what is the thing one attempted was near impossible? Like searching for Bigfoot or taming a magical beast? Perhaps, if it, in fact, did work, then we could have an amazing gift for Hagrid on his birthdays. I hadn’t actually been talking very much with Hagrid in this timeline but Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna had all had their fair share of adventures with the half-giant. Especially Neville had grown extremely fond of Hagrid as he had saved him from a pack of who-knows-what in the forest near his house.

As we reached the classroom no one was there. We had left early to make sure that we wouldn’t be late for the first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts which we would attend. I sat down near the front and started unpacking my books and other necessities, looking over at Hermione who was doing the exact same thing. Little by little the classroom filled up with students ready to learn and when the bell finally rang and everyone had found their seats and was ready the door swung open and footsteps were heard throughout the entire room. I knew that the professor in the other timeline had been Quirrel, but as there had been made some significant changes from the other timeline I wasn’t actually sure which professor we had been assigned. I looked up and as I had hoped, it was Severus Snape who was making his way through the crowd. The whole lesson went with Snape trying to somewhat get a grasp of our knowledge before actually beginning, and he found that Hermione and I actually knew everything required for this semester. Everyone else, on the other hand, was utterly stunned by the questions asked by Severus and not a single pupil other than Hermione and me raised their hand during the entire lesson, except Dean, who asked for permission to go to the toilet (which was denied). 

After that lesson, I felt pretty good. Especially because Hermione seemed so thrilled that she had gotten the chance to show what she was truly made of, and that Snape had after the class was finished, asked us to stay and talk to him. He told us that there was nothing in the curriculum for a first year to challenge us, and asked for permission to put us in a second-year class instead. This wasn’t exactly uncommon - I had already been moved to second-year classes in History of Magic, Astronomy, herbology, (and now also Defence against the Dark Arts) and I had been moved to third-year classes in transfiguration, charms and potions. Basically, the only subject which I hadn’t been moved to a higher level in was flying lessons, and this was because there weren’t any flying lessons for above first years - it is a subject dropped upon entry into the second year. So, to say it more simple, I excelled at every possible subject as a first year - a very nice feeling indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Harry? o.O


	8. Unrequited love

I stepped closer to the glistening body of water in front of me - I remembered the fourth year in which Harry heroically had attempted to save not only Ron Weasley but also Fleur Delacour’s sister, Gabrielle Delacour - he allegedly also tried to save Hermione, but for some reason the merpeople didn’t let him take her, though this never seemed to make any sense to me - why would they let Harry take Gabrielle but not Hermione? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Hermione’s assigned saviour, Victor Krum was still in the run, whilst Fleur had been taken out by grindylows, but it wasn’t exactly something that I could prove or disprove.

I shook my head, annoyed by the fact that my thoughts had been so far away from the present reality - I had almost forgotten what made me come out to the great lake in the first place.

Earlier this day I had received an anonymous note requesting my presence and as I am a gentleman - and fairly curious by nature - I saw no reason to deny this invitation. I wondered who it was from - perhaps Neville, seeking advice either academically or perhaps on the dating front (though god knows that when it comes to this particular subject, my knowledge is subpar, at best...). Or maybe it was Hermione or Luna, though I must admit that I can’t really see what they could possibly desire to discuss so late and at such a secluded place.

I knew that it wasn’t Harry though, as I had discussed this invitation with him earlier, and he had assured me that the request did not come from him.

Wait a minute - what if this meeting wasn’t arranged by a friend of mine, but rather someone from the opposing side - such as the headmaster or the Auror’s we saw earlier. Ever since they arrived at Hogwarts, they’ve been pretty good at keeping their presence almost unknown. My friends and I hadn’t heard a thing from them, and as luck would have it, it seems that the tall Auror had lost the interest in Harry.

I heard something move next to me, and before I knew it I was standing face to face with the person, whom I could only assume was the sender of the invitation that had brought me here. In the darkness I couldn’t see anything but the outline of the person in front of me - it seemed to be a girl.

“Who are you?,, I asked.

“Sit down.,,

As I expected, the voice was feminine, and the suggestive demeanour of her words made me take place with my feet resting just far enough from the lake so I didn’t get wet. She did the same and sat down next to me. We sat like that in a while, silence taking control of the moment making the situation very uncomfortable, but also somewhat…. Nice? Reassuring? I didn’t know how to explain the feeling in that exact moment, but I knew that the girl next to me seemed friendly - and familiar.

“Who are you?,, I asked again.

The girl sighed and turned her gaze from the lake to meet my eyes.

“Who do you think? It’s me, Draco,, she said, and if a voice could do an eye roll, this voice would be rolling like a young boy down a steep hill.

Then I realized who the person next to me was.

“Hermione… what are you doing out here? No- why did you call me out here? You know, we can always talk in the common room, or the dining hall, or in classes…,, I realized that lately, Harry wasn’t the only person I had been spending a lot of time with. Hermione and I was together all the time as well.

“Lumos.,, Her wand emitted light and warmth, which was nice because I know could confirm that the person sitting next to me indeed was Hermione. She seemed tired and… confused?

“Of course I know that… We are always together, after all. But you’re surprisingly hard to get a hold of alone - you’re always together with Harry, when you’re not in class that is. I honestly don’t know what’s going on with me, but it just hurts every time I see you two together - you know?,,

Oh, now I understood what was going on here. She was jealous of how Harry and I had found each other - she missed someone to be with too. Obviously, this meant that she really hadn’t heard Neville’s confession, though that was a long shot at best.

“What about Neville?,, I asked.

She glared, not as if she was mad but rather as if she wanted to point out that I had no grasp of the situation whatsoever.

“I’m not talking about Neville, you dimwitted sad goblin.,,

I wondered what the frack that insult was supposed to mean.

“Well now, I don’t think that you understand. You see, Neville actually confessed to you but you must not have heard it. He seems like a great guy, I think you two would make an adorable couple,, I said, sincerely believing that the smartest person I knew should be able to understand that her feelings wasn't onesided - Neville did indeed love her back.

She let out yet another sigh. Why wasn’t she reacting? It couldn’t possibly take that long to process the fact that another person holds warm feelings for someone. Or perhaps it did?

 _“_ I’m not talking about Neville. I’m talking about ( _you),,_ Her voice turned into a mix of a mumble and a whisper and I didn’t hear the last thing she said.

“I’m sorry, what?,,

The next actions happened so fast I didn’t see it coming at all. Swiftly, she leaned closer to me, and our lips met. Blood rushed to my face as she hastily pulled herself away from me and ran away towards the castle.

I touched my lips with my fingers, haven still not entirely processed the recent events.

 

\------------------------

 

I had made my way back to Harry’s dorm room and found Harry Severus sleeping soundly. I got into bed, under the warm covers and reached my hand to gently caress the face of the handsome murderer of the traitorous Weasleys.

God knows I was still having a hard time with everything that had happened down by the lake - a part of me was still assuming/hoping that it all just was a part of either an elaborate prank or a stupid dream. Though the rest of me was very much aware that said incident had been no such thing, and feared for the changes tomorrow might bring. What would happen to our relationship? Was there perhaps a chance, a scenario in which everything could stay the same, where we could just act like nothing of this ever happened. I couldn’t help feeling sorry for Neville and Hermione. Neville, with his unrequited love and Hermione with hers.

“I’m sorry, Hermione,, I whispered into the dark, silent, unresponsive night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy (∩¬◡¬)⊃━☆ﾟ.*  
> \- Marioki


End file.
